


февральский хббт фортнайт

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: я хотела устроить месяц, но сильно сомневаюсь, что потяну, к тому же я тут стараюсь ставить не слишком амбициозные цели, чтобы получалось их выполнять чаще, лучше и кароч, идей у меня нет даже на две недели, так что заявки - это хорошо.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. бильбоджен

**Author's Note:**

> номер раз - походный бильбоджен!

В первые дни это было _ох, где же мой носовой платок?_ и неожиданная аллергия на шерсть пони (или гномов? или довольно противную лукавую улыбку Гэндальфа?), еще это было _как, как же звали того гнома? а того? а этих двоих?_ Десятки извинений, но он никогда не знакомился с таким количеством одновременно, и у половины из них имена были почти одинаковые, и как прикажете запомнить с первого раза, особенно (!) когда они с аппетитом поедают запасы из всех кладовых, страшно шумят, поют свои удивительные (и если подумать об этом сейчас, то даже забавные) песни и обсуждают свои захватывающие и страшные дела. Никто бы не смог, не смог и Бильбо. Приходилось изворачиваться, подслушивать, повторять перед сном - и с этим тоже нужно было ловить момент. Повторять было необходимо, безусловно, но из-за раздумий можно было случайно пропустить минуту, когда получится уснуть, и потом, совершенно неважно, насколько раскалывалась голова и ныло _все_ , сон не шел.

Это, и натертая кожа, и страшная усталость, он упоминал аллергию и вечно текущий нос? Они тоже, ох, _они тоже_ , голоса гномов, которые могли показаться приятными, но ничто не кажется приятным, если ты слышишь это круглосуточно, и еда, и нечто, что гномы называли _чай_ , но чаем оно не было, нет-нет, и еще мозоли, и растянутые мышцы, и постоянно насупленный мистер король, и отсутствие пространства, и гигиены, и все остальное - в первые дни Бильбо был сильно занят.

Постепенно дела немного наладились, имена запомнились, и он легко начал определять гномов по голосам, и настроение по интонациям, и Гэндальф перестал ухмыляться (это не было так уж хорошо, но что-то подсказывало Бильбо, что с Гэндальфом вряд ли _может быть_ хорошо), и к еде он привык, точнее привык брать на себя готовку, если ей не занимался Бомбур, и песни больше не раздражали, и голова болела не каждый день, и мозоли перестали кровоточить, и - даже! - аллергия отчаялась и прошла, и вот тогда-то, на привале, когда из котелка приятно пахло бульоном, а со сковороды - жареными овощами и куропатками, ноги грелись от огня, тело - от вязаного пледа, который ему одолжил, но, кажется, подарил Бофур, вот тогда-то Бильбо осмотрелся, улыбнулся одним гномам, кивнул другим и чуть не упал с бревна, на котором сидел, потому что его ошарашило мыслью - _о Эру, что я тут вообще делаю?_

\- А вот об этом, мой дорогой мистер Бэггинс, нужно было думать раньше, - тихонько ответил ему Гэндальф, который из ниоткуда появился рядом.

Бильбо хотел возмутиться, и потребовать объяснений, чего это вообще волшебник подслушивает чужие мысли, и, может, даже наговорить этому самому волшебнику каких-нибудь грубостей. Но это было не слишком прилично, поэтому он прибег к другому, тоже неприличному, но хотя бы не такому драматичному решению, и к следующему привалу без всяких сложностей подговорил Фили и Кили и те с огромным энтузиазмом, стали подавать Гэндальфу к чаю соль вместо сахара.

Это немного утешило Бильбо. Еще немного - что Гэндальф никак не мог отучиться от привычки усаживаться с чаем и просить подать ему сахар. И еще - когда это подхватили остальные гномы. И еще чуть-чуть - когда в Ривенделле к проказе с видимым удовольствием присоединился лорд Элронд, должно быть, и тому волшебник чем-то насолил🤣


	2. дженобифур и элронд и трудности перевода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке с хббт феста  
> IV-60. Элронд, Бифур. Бифур встречает эльфа (!), который его понимает. Мир никогда не будет для него прежним.  
> https://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p184961138.htm
> 
> там есть исполнение, я его давно читала, было няшное.  
> но вообще ух, я бы почитала такое макси, витиевато написанное, стилизованное, все это.

Кузены старательно делали вид, что понимали его, и порой это вызывало большее отчаяние, чем открытое утомление других. Просто… он мог изъясняться, но не мог ни с кем поговорить, и это измучило, вымотало. Понятно, после первых, совсем уж тяжелых времен было большой радостью просто мочь договориться о будущей охоте, или спросить время, или попросить добавку к обеду, но постепенно, когда он осознал, что не имеет возможности поговорить о чем-то, что не имеет формы в мире и специального слова в древнем языке, тогда-то и началось страшное.

Снова, кузены старались, но вот ведь везение, даже если и он, и, скажем, Бомбур, знали, понимали, одинаково толковали слово (что само по себе было редкостью), этого все равно не хватало, чтобы рассказать шутку, или вспомнить вместе что-то, или погрустить. А как он тосковал по песням! Горло зудело, так хотелось спеть что-нибудь, вот только не _что-нибудь_ , потому что разные звуки он выдавать мог, а мелодию - нет. Бифур не знал, было ли бы лучше, если бы он мог напевать, чтобы указать окружающим, что хочет услышать. Возможно, от этого тоска только становилась бы сильнее, кто знает.

Вот он и жил со всеми своими мыслями, желаниями, печалями и радостями, раздумьями о том, это ему так не везет на тех, кто не умеет пользоваться древним языком, или просто он никогда и не предполагал, чтобы им выражали что-то сложнее, чем _завтра на рассвете_ или _херня это, а не материал, надо другой._

Оказалось - не везло. В первый же вечер Ривенделле он рассердился на кузенов, когда повторял и повторял - луна, имея в виду, что хочет полюбоваться ей, а они из раза в раз не понимали, и то совали ему яблоки, то пытались уложить спать, он вспылил, оттолкнул их, сразу же застыдился, но не остался, ушел. Скоро нашел балкончик, где было почти не слышно ни гномов, ни эльфов, которые - что бы там кто ни считал, чему бы их с детства ни учили - пьяными хохотали совершенно одинаково; балкончик был защищен от ветра, Бифур задрал голову, залюбовался луной, поразился, как остро вдруг прожгло горечью от того, что не поделиться ни с кем этим - как красив эльфийский город, как _странен_ , какая луна сегодня и каково ему от этого. Он не слышал шагов, поэтому вздрогнул, когда почувствовал кого-то рядом. Это был сам владыка Элронд, Бифур с досадой подумал, что наверняка случайно забрел в какую-нибудь запретную часть, пробормотал извинение - даже с этим в древнем языке было нелегко, большинство принимало слово за грубость, за оскорбление, но Бифур предпочел прослыть хамом, но извиняться не перестал. Он двинулся к двери, а эльф кивнул ему и сказал:

\- Не стоит извинений. И не нужно уходить, места здесь нам обоим хватит.

Уверенно сказал, чисто - и на древнем языке.

Бифур так впечатлился, что выронил все из рук (в руках у него всегда было что-то, чтобы их занять, минимум нож и деревяшка для вырезания или пара мраморных шаров, чтобы крутить на ладони - это еще лекари придумали, потому что Бифур никак не мог перестать трогать топор, а от этого, все боялись, дело станет хуже. Еще держать что-то в руках помогало не начинать выдергивать на себе волосы, когда нужный разговор никак не складывался). Этим вечером в руках у него были мраморные шары, они бухнулись на пол, и он на мгновение испугался, что сейчас укатятся, но нет, они оставили вмятины - и в них и остались. Занятно, гномий камень оказался крепче эльфийского.

Бифур снова извинился.

Эльф повторил, что не стоит извинений, быстро, как они умеют, наклонился и подал Бифуру шары. Бифур принялся крутить шары и взволнованно думать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы и показать, что он очень, ОЧЕНЬ хочет начать разговор, но и не спугнуть эльфа, и не нагрубить как-нибудь случайно. Элронд смотрел спокойно и по-доброму и не стал дожидаться, когда Бифур решится, сам сказал, кивнув на шары:

\- Занятно, верно? Камень одинаковый, но один оказался крепче другого.

Бифур улыбнулся и ответил, что в голову пришло. А затем сказал следующее, что подумалось. Так они и проговорили полночи, и говорили каждый вечер, пока гномы гостили в Ривенделле, и, как оказалось, древний язык позволял сказать все, что угодно, если рядом был собеседник, который умел им пользоваться. Расставаться с эльфом было жалко до слез, и потому что возвращаться к привычному непониманию и одиночеству после того, как он вспомнил, как прекрасно бывает другое, было совсем тяжело, но еще и потому что эльф оказался славным: любопытным, щедрым, внимательным. Бифур решил, что если выживет (маловероятно, но теперь вроде как и не невозможно, раз _это_ все произошло), если выживет, то обязательно найдет возможность поддерживать с эльфом связь.

И вот после всего, после _всего_ , а главное - когда к нему вернулась возможность говорить со всеми, чем он пользовался с таким удовольствием, что некоторые гномы стали избегать его даже активнее, чем когда ему был доступен только древний язык, тогда Бифур сел за письмо. С ним происходила какая-то странность, вроде бы - бери любые слова, описывай что хочешь, но ничего не получалось, сколько он ни вспоминал те приятные вечера в Ривенделле. Он мучился, пытался, а потом придумал - и себе пользу, и чтобы она другим глаза не мозолила - начал учить эльфийский под руководством эльфийской девы, у которой с Кили то-что-нельзя-называть-а-то-у-короля-рана-опять-откроется было. Эльфийка, которой в горе, понятно, заняться было решительно нечем, к делу подошла с энтузиазмом, и скоро Бифур уже гордо выписывал свои первые, кривые, но искренние приветствия владыке Элронду.

Отправлял письмо он с ужасным волнением и соглашался с кузенами, что, если ответа не будет, то надо решить, что это письмо в пути потерялось, и нечего тут переживать.

Но он переживал. Но было незачем - ответ прилетел с первой же почтой с запада.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> случайный фан-факт, скривенер, в котором я пишу, знает правописание ривенделла, элронда, бифура, но не знал двалина и торина.  
> а, и да, неупомянутый фили тоже уполз, а то что он, собака что ли.


	3. лось алеша-детектив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> зверячьей няшности всем в этом баре!

Лось Алеша относился к жизни философски: получилось стащить яблоко или морковку из кладовой, значит, день сегодня хороший, радуемся, не получилось - значит, не получилось. Большинство не думало, что он понимает, но он, конечно, понимал, что лось он далеко не простой, простому бы столько фруктов и овощей никто не простил, ну и всякое другое, по мелочи, тоже бы вряд ли бы простили, если бы у его эльфа не был самый задранный нос, самое красивое платье и самые шикарные волосы.

Впрочем, Алеше больше нравилось платье сына его эльфа - зеленое, как листья на деревьях, но сам сын ему нравился не то чтобы сильно, слишком он любил бегать туда-сюда, рваться в бой и мчаться в плохую часть леса. Это Алеше не нравилось особенно, вот возьмет этот сын в один день и захочет ехать на нем, и что тогда? Он сына опасался. Остальных, всех, кто не его эльф, просто так не любил, из вредности. То норовил укусить, то головой мотал, грозил рогами, чтобы близко не подходили, то плевался (это было сложно, выходило с трудом, но он однажды подслушал историю о том, что есть у него такие заморские собратья, которые умеют, а потом учился-учился - и научился. его эльфу это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось, но Алеша был личностью, и согласился только в эльфов, которые одеты похоже на его, не плевать).

Хороших дней - с морковками, яблоками, сельдереем, отличных - когда получалось лизнуть винную бочку или найти на каком-нибудь столе рассыпанную соль, ух, и славная же она была!, таких дней было больше, чем обычных, и лось Алеша считал, что жизнь удалась. Иногда он вывозил своего эльфа на прогулку, вполуха слушал, как тот рассуждает о чем-то или трещит с другими животными и растениями, иногда притворно сбегал и гарцевал на отдалении (но не слишком далеко, конечно), пока эльфам не надоедало его ловить или пока не становился голоден, тогда он возвращался обратно и позволял себя отвести. Все было хорошо.

И вот в один день, когда он крался себе по коридору (совершенно непростое, заметим, дело, огромному Алеше _красться)_ , чтобы полизать винные бочки, он услышал вздох, и еще один, и хруст яблока. Он бесшумно подобрался к повороту, из-за которого и доносились звуки, осторожно, опасно изгибаясь в разных местах, чтобы стать менее заметным, выглянул - и ошалел. Хруст был. И вздохи были. А больше ничего не было. И никого не было.

Признаться, он испугался. Звуки доносились с нестрашной высоты, но что же это такое, если они есть - а персоны нет?

Носиться по коридором было строго запрещено, но он понесся к своему эльфу, чтобы…

чтобы ничего, потому что он объяснял, объяснял, но эльф только сердился - и на него, и на гномов (у них теперь были гномы? откуда?), и разговора не складывалось. Оставалось только одно - попробовать на обратной дороге пройти мимо кухни и полизать стол, вдруг соль, а когда этого не вышло (его эльф коварно отправил сына сопровождать Алешу к выходу), оставалось только другое одно - выследить невидимку самому.

***

Эльфы обсуждали, не заболел ли он, не пора ли доложить о странном поведении его эльфу - но он в последние дни был совсем в скверном расположении духа, и Алеша знал, не пойдут. Он не болел, он думал и планировал, и столько, что даже почти перестал за морковкой выбираться, не до того было.

Что он знал - дух был совсем не духом, а кудрявым не-гномом, с добрым лицом и такими же, как у Алеши, предпочтениями в еде. Иногда он становился не-невидимым, но редко, и Алеша очень переживал, что его поймают, и не-гном тоже переживал, все время оборачивался, вертелся и делал слежку из дела непростого делом почти невозможным. Все-таки Алеша не был эльфом, легко красться не умел. Но старался - и если слышал где-то в коридорах эльфов, старался привлечь внимание к себе, чтобы не-гнома не поймали.

Вряд ли с ним сделали бы что-то плохое, гномы, например, сидели в запретных комнатах - а запретными в их замке были только комнаты его эльфа и эти, значит, было там так же, как и у его эльфа, а что у его эльфа хорошо, Алеша даже не сомневался. И все-таки не хотел, чтобы не-гнома поймали, потому что чувствовал, что и не-гном не хочет.

Если бы он подозревал в не-гноме дурное - хоть след, хоть кроху, он бы наоборот, привлек эльфов, заставил увидеть, если знать, кого ищешь, найти не-гнома было несложно, но он смотрел, и принюхивался, и даже однажды подобрался совсем близко, когда не-гном спал, беспокойно, тревожно, и можно было бы попробовать лизнуть его руку или ткнуться в нее носом, но вот тут-то Алеша и рассмотрел не-гнома окончательно и понял, что не будет его пугать и не подпустит к нему эльфов.

Дело было непростое, приходилось изворачиваться, выдумывать, вести себя хуже обычного, но оно того стоило, не-гном стал меньше волноваться и вздрагивать, и не так часто становился невидимым (лосю Алеше не нравилось, когда он становится невидимым. Странно это было и подозрительно, но без невидимости совсем обойтись было нельзя).

Так и жили, он помогал не-гному таиться, иногда угощал его своими морковками, а тот Алешу - яблоками. Алеша пытался объяснить не-гному, что тот может приходить к нему спать. Тоже нужно было быть невидимым, но у него точно никто не тронул бы, но не-гном не понимал, и Алеша бросил стараться, просто помогал, чем умел, и старался не становиться слишком подозрительным. Эльфам, впрочем, было не до него. Они были беспокойными, раздраженными, и это было плохо, но было хорошо - никто не хотел встречаться с ним в коридорах, и не-гном был в безопасности.

Он привык к не-гному, привык придумывать, решил уже, что теперь так оно все и останется, но однажды не-гном пришел к нему, стал видимым, погладил по носу, шепнул всякие приятности, насыпал соли на ладонь и дал слизать, а потом исчез и ушел.

Наутро эльфы подняли страшный переполох, оказалось, гномы сбежали. Алеша догадался, что его не-гном сбежал вместе с ними, на всякий случай проинспектировал дворец, не-гнома там не оказалось, про него и не говорили, и Алеша надеялся, что все у него хорошо.

***

Его эльф препирался с волшебником в шатре, Алеше было нельзя, но он все равно просунул голову снизу, чтобы подслушивать, а еще задумчиво жевал край полотна - оно было невкусное, но жевать ему нравилось. И тут он почувствовал знакомое - а потом и шаги расслышал, и запах, и вот в шатре появился его не-гном! Алеша обрадовался, но виду не подал, мало ли. Волшебник тоже обрадовался не-гному, его эльф был немного озадачен, а потом напряжен, заинтересован, эмоций у его эльфа было полно, и Алеша перестал следить, смотрел за не-гномом. Тот закончил говорить и показывать что-то, а потом, перед тем, как уйти с эльфами и человеком, быстро подошел к Алеше и потрепал его по голове. Алеша ласково ткнулся в ладонь носом.

Потом не-гном ушел. Лось Алеша поймал взгляд своего эльфа, хороший такой взгляд, с задранной бровью, но совсем не злой. Подумал, что давно уже не ездил со своим эльфом на прогулку, нужно будет снова начать, когда вся эта тьма закончится, сказал это эльфу, фыркнул на улыбку и вытащил голову из шатра, отправился искать не-гнома, вдруг у того морковка найдется, или яблоко, или соль. Было бы здорово!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а потом он уполз, и съездили они с трандуилом еще на миллиард прогулок!


	4. бильбоджен про озерный город

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had not forgotten the look of the Mountain, nor the thought of the dragon, and he had besides a shocking cold. For three days he sneezed and coughed, and he could not go out, and even after that his speeches at banquets were limited to “Thag you very buch.”  
> бедный бильбо!

Бильбо был уверен, что дойдет до Горы, потому что ни Гэндальф, ни гномы не упомянули, что погибнуть можно будет и по дороге. Когда он осознал, что можно, еще как можно, было уже поздно, в том смысле, что уверенность осталась - Бильбо откуда-то знал, что дойдет. Еще он откуда-то знал, что это обязательно закончится какой-нибудь ужасной глупостью.

Как в детской сказке, что там было, мышка пробежала, махнула хвостом, и вроде как только яйцо должно было скатиться со стола и разбиться, но нет, когда пыль поулеглась, выяснилось, что нет больше ни дома, ни деревни - только руины стоят. И на какой-то из пошатывающихся стен сидит мышка и ошарашенно на это все взирает. Бильбо не хотелось быть такой мышкой.

Гномы чем дальше, тем больше были уверены в нем, а вот он в себе - не слишком. Он не был Взломщиком. Он был обычным хоббитом в необычных обстоятельствах, уверенным, что с ним произойдет какая-нибудь ерунда. Одно время ему даже кошмары снились, что вот он крадется по коридору к драконьему логову, и нужно быть идеально тихим, и он старается, старается, и тут начинает в носу чесаться. Он пытается сдержаться, трет переносицу, жмурит глаза, глубоко дышит - и оглушительно чихает, так, что вся гора трясется. Бильбо от таких снов просыпался в ужасе, потом полдня убеждал себя, что это только фантазии, выдумки, не произойдет с ним такого.

Потом событий стало происходить больше, ужасы случались все чаще, и Бильбо стало не до воображаемых. Он почти позабыл, совсем не до того было, спаси гномов, найди гномов, спаси снова, спасись сам, и тут они наконец добрались до Озерного города, откуда до Горы было уже рукой подать. Бильбо снова испугался, снова начал опасаться, а тут еще почувствовал, что и нос подозрительно чешется, и глаза жжет, и горло саднит.

В окно светила луна, было прекрасно видно Гору. Бильбо колотила дрожь, его знобило, из носа текли сопли.

\- Ничего, ничего, - добродушно приговаривали гномы, которые навещали его друг за другом. - Даже хорошо, что вы, мистер Бэггинс, сейчас заболели, а то взяли бы, да и в Горе чихнули.

Очень любезными они были, эти его гномы.


	5. модерн кофешоп ау про знакомство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> божечки ну зачем же столько гномов))  
> кто знает хорошие модерн ретеллинги, делитесь, я бы зачитала.

Бильбо чувствовал себя неловко. Да, его бухгалтерка предупреждала, что нужно осторожнее с, как она ее называла, благотворительностью, но Бильбо все равно перед закрытием угощал стариков, которые жили по соседству, оставшимися булочками и печеньем. По средам обычно приходил мистер Грустные Глаза (имени Бильбо не знал, а со временем стало как-то глупо спрашивать), и Бильбо угощал его печеньем с шоколадными каплями, которое тот любил больше всего. Сегодня нужного не осталось, и мистер Грустные Глаза смотрел особенно печально, и Бильбо было неловко.

Особенно - из-за того, что он не продал печенье, оно просто оказалось первым, что под руку попалось, и он свалил его в пакет и вручил встрепанному Гэндальфу, который никак не отставал и бубнил о том, что он же волшебник, а ему, Бильбо, категорически необходимо отправиться в Приключение. Бильбо никакого Приключения не хотел, Гэндальф, пусть и был (по крайней мере, ему так казалось) безобидным, смущал посетителей, поэтому Бильбо вручил ему пакет печенья, травяной чай, все - за счет заведения, снова пожелал доброго утра и всем своим видом намекнул, что Гэндальф может искать желающих приключаться в другом месте.

Гэндальф понял намек, потребовал еще брауни к чаю, получил его и величаво удалился, а Бильбо весь день вспоминал эту историю и пытался отогнать тревогу, которая все появлялась и появлялась. И вот теперь, вечером, мистер Грустные Глаза получил обычно вкусное печенье вместо особенно вкусного и ушел, с громкими и очень печальными вздохами. Бильбо задумался, может, и права бухгалтерка, может, и нужно быть менее милым с людьми - он любил делиться и помогать, но ему совсем не понравилось, что его укоряют тем, что бесплатное угощение не по вкусу. Он начал разбирать чеки, прибирать стойку, и тут звякнул дверной колокольчик.

\- Извините, мы уже закрыты, - сказал он, поднял голову и поперхнулся от неожиданности.

Перед ним стоял огромный, лысый, мощный мужчина весь в татуировках. Бильбо не то чтобы не нравились такие, но это однозначно не был его типичный посетитель.

\- Двалин, - сурово пробасил мужчина и церемонно кивнул. - К вашим услугам.

Он стянул темно-зеленую косуху, бросил на стул, уселся и ожидающе уставился на Бильбо.

\- Бильбо Бэггинс к вашим?

Двалин явно хотел чего-то еще, и Бильбо, пока лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что происходит, спросил:

\- Кофе?

\- Американо. И пару тостов с ветчиной. А лучше пять.

Бильбо пошел готовить. Кто такой, этот Двалин? Что он здесь делает? Ему хотелось знать, но каждый раз, когда казалось, что он набрался смелости, чтобы спросить, он только смотрел на Двалина и сразу передумывал.

Двалин поел, довольно потянулся, взял в руки косуху, и Бильбо подумал было, что тот собирается уходить, почти вздохнул с облегчением, но Двалин только вытащил телефон, что-то написал и убрал его обратно. Довольно, решил Бильбо, пускай объяснит, что он здесь делает!

Звякнул дверной колокольчик. Бильбо обернулся к двери. У порога стоял пожилой, седой мужчина с алым шарфом на шее.

\- О, я не первый, смотрю, наши уже начали собираться, - весело сказал он, взглянув на Двалина, и улыбнулся Бильбо, - Балин, к вашим услугам.

Бильбо захлопнул рот, который непроизвольно открылся на словах про наши начали собираться, кисло улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим.

*

Двумя незнакомцами дело не ограничилось, нет, нет. За Балином появились братья, о чем они сообщили первым делом, и инстаграм-модели, о чем они сообщили вторым, шумные и обаятельные Фили и Кили. За ними были еще три брата, похожие, но при этом ужасно разные. Подросток в сером худи, который сильно старался выглядеть взрослее, чем был, и с деловым видом открыл ноутбук и стал печатать на нем, стоило только усесться, - Ори, и Нори и Дори - оба шикарные, в пурпурных костюмах, они были совсем похожи друг на друга и отличались даже не возрастом (Дори был явно старше), а тем, что Нори выглядел так, будто с равными шансами мог оказаться владельцем монстрокорпорации или мошенником, а вот Дори явно мошенником не был.

За ними появились кузены (всех эти разных людей пока объединяло только то, с какой готовностью они рассказывали, в каком родстве находились друг с другом) - Бофур, Бомбур и Бифур. Все трое были в канадских смокингах, отличались только рубашки, у Бомбура фланель была в светло-зеленую клетку, у Бифура и Бофура - в желтую. Все трое были жизнерадостные и симпатичные, и больше всех, если уж искать плюсы в любой ситуации, понравились Бильбо, особенно Бомбур, который не просто пожирал его запасы и требовал еще, но и благодарил, и рассыпался в похвалах. Хоть что-то радовало.

Последними появились - снова братья - Глоин - такой же мощный, как Двалин, но не лысый, рыжий, как Бильбо до этого никогда не видел, и Оин, под пальто у которого обнаружился врачебный халат.

Бильбо сбился с ног. Он варил кофе, делал чай, ставил греться, печься еду, приносил, уносил, и уже, честно говоря, не пытался понять, что происходит, кто эти люди, почему они здесь, и даже не надеялся, что они оплатят этот свой пир. Периодически у него выдавалась свободная минутка, и он распластывался по стойке и прислушивался к разговору - они говорили о чем-то явно захватывающем, загадочном, какие-то сокровища, удивительные богатства, Одинокая Гора. Звучало интересно, но он ничего не мог понять до конца, только получалось что-то расслышать, кто-то уже требовал напитки, добавку, хотел задать вопрос.

Спустя пару часов - или больше? Бильбо казалось, что значительно больше! - в дверь постучали. Он чудом расслышал в гвалте стук, решительно промаршировал к двери, распахнул ее и рявкнул:

\- Ну что еще?!

\- Ну, ну, Бильбо, - миролюбиво улыбнулся ему Гэндальф, одетый теперь в приличный серый костюм. - Такая резкость, это совсем на тебя не похоже!

Рядом с ним стоял мужчина с надменным лицом, в свитере небесно-голубого цвета. Очень красивый.

Бильбо извинился, несколько раз, и почувствовал, что краснеет.

От ярости, понятное дело.

Наверное.


	6. бильбобофуроджен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о - ох, катя, ну кто же нахерачивается в среду? и однострочник, да

Если бы Бильбо был хуже воспитан и - если бы дурной Бофур не проспал самую важную часть Похода, то Бильбо бы не удержался и непременно спросил бы, ну что, что, как тебе с похмелья все это нравится, и шум, и гам, и то, что нужно куда-то идти, ехать, двигаться целый день, а потом спать на неудобных, каким-то образом более каменных, чем сами камни, подстилках и есть одновременно сырое и слишком горячее месиво вместо любого приема пищи - ну кроме тех, конечно, когда это дурацкие сухари, которые могли бы соперничать по твердости с самой подстилкой. И еще Бильбо спросил бы, как тебе, Бофур, нравится, что, пока ты с трудом осознаешь происходящее, кто-то видите ли решил подзаработать на твоих решениях, и все орут в уши, и шутят глупые шутки, и распевают песни, и не думает же Бофур, что Бильбо позабыл _это нечто_ вместо носового платка, и не важно, насколько искренне Бофур хотел помочь.

Бильбо не спрашивал, потому что был очень хорошо воспитан.

(но не стоит и преуменьшать важность того, что Бофура с ними не было).


	7. гэндальфоджен про выгорание

\- У меня была тяжелая неделя, месяц, тысяча лет, - жаловался Гэндальф. - Я, понимаешь, устал, вымотался. Внутренний ресурс, огонь-то того, перегорает. Я смотрю вокруг и что вижу?

Никакой реакции.

\- А вижу я, дорогой друг, что времена меняются, а мы только растрачиваем силы и ничего не получаем.

“Дорогим другом” на сегодняшний вечер оказался Эрестор - один из лучших, мудрейший, самых впечатляющих советников Элронда. Хороший эльф, очень хороший, вот только лицо у него, конечно, было слишком открытое, слишком. Сейчас, например, на нем совершенно точно читалось _что за херня, Митрандир?,_ и _почему я?,_ и _когда это кончится?,_ и _что бы ответить, чтобы поскорее?_ Все это не слишком располагало к излияниям, но Гэндальф дошел до точки, где было не так уж и важно, к тому же других вариантов не было: кто был занят, кого не было, кто по опыту Гэндальфа быстро перетягивал одеяло на себя, и вот уже ему жаловались, а не он, а такого он бы по возможности избежал.

О чем он говорил?

\- Вот! Вот хотя бы вчера…

Эрестор скривился - вчера было заседание совета, которое чудно закончилось тем, что все были в ярости и принятые решения одинаково никому не нравились. Эрестор собрался что-то сказать, но Гэндальф успел раньше:

\- Такой накал, такие страсти, а я что - сижу как мешком пришибленный или как этот самый мешок, и даже разругаться ни с кем не хочется. А раньше! Раньше-то мне только дай повод, я готов, я более чем готов, а теперь что - ничего не хочется, ни к чему душа не лежит, даже к разговорам.

Эрестор посмотрел очень внимательно. Гэндальф признал, что к разговорам, наверное, все-таки лежит. Они выпили еще. Подняли тост за здоровье короля Трандуила - приятным его было не назвать, но вино он всегда присылал наилучшее, такое, что даже в мрачные дни хотелось упоминая поцеловать кончики пальцев. Выпили еще.

Чем больше они пили, тем более умиротворенным - смирившимся - становился Эрестор, и Гэндальф разошелся: припомнил и упомянул все, от крупных неприятностей до мелких досадных ситуаций. Под конец ему даже полегчало, впервые за время, и он искренне поблагодарил Эрестора и отправился в зал песен, послушать что-нибудь веселое. По дороге он вспомнил, что позабыл свой посох, вернулся за ним и застал печальную сцену, Эрестор серьезно, но жалостливо пересказывал Элронду происходящее и потрясал вырванным первым седым волосом.

Элронд обещал, что обязательно поможет, но в этом Гэндальф сомневался - Элронд ловко прятался от него за внезапно обрушившимися делами уже почти два месяца.

Впрочем, отдых в Имладрисе все равно не задался, готов был Элронд слушать его печали или нет. Возможно, и правда следовало сменить обстановку порадикальнее, но куда же, куда?

Он нашел карту, выпил еще вина, закрыл глаза ладонью и ткнул пальцем - попал на запад. Ну, Шир так Шир. Вряд ли полурослики ему чем-то помогут, но почему бы и нет, не изменять же принятому решению, да и эльфов нужно было пожалеть.

Первый хоббит, которого Гэндальф даже не встретил, только услышал, запустил в него огрызком от яблока, да так ловко, что сбил шляпу. Вторая, которую Гэндальф уже встретил лично, предложила невинную игру в загадки и облегчила кошелек Гэндальфа на порядочную сумму так умело, что он осознал это, только когда она сжалилась и прекратила игру. Третий - который восхищенно попросил полюбоваться лошадью и заинтересованно расспрашивал о ней, так вообще кошелек стащил - и выяснилось это в пабе, где Гэндальф не смог расплатиться, поэтому отправился помогать на кухне с грязной посудой.

Меньше чем за день в Шире Гэндальф испытал множество эмоций, но главным, пожалуй, стало то, как его заинтриговали обаятельные и хитрые хоббиты.

\- Чудесное место, - думал он с умилением, когда закончил с посудой и получил ужин за заслуги, - и немножко ехидно: - Надо его запомнить на будущее.


	8. продолжение модерн ау - почти про троллей

Как-то так вышло, что все чаще Бильбо оказывался в одной машине с Торином, Двалином, Балином и Гэндальфом. Сказать по правде, это было сомнительным удовольствием, как бы они не рассаживались. Если за рулем был Балин - они ехали хорошо, но Бильбо оказывался зажат между Торином и Двалином, которые оба умудрялись занять больше половины просторного заднего сидения, и Бильбо доставалось его отрицательное количество. Если за рулем был Гэндальф - хотелось вцепиться в Двалина, Торина, да хоть бы рядом с ним сам Эру оказался, Гэндальф лихачил так, что Бильбо был уверен, что они либо сейчас разобьются, либо они уже, и происходящее - это предсмертный бред. Двалин за рулем значил бесконечно зажатый сигнал, открытые окна и ор на других водителей и пешеходов или нескончаемое бурчание по поводу того, какие все невнимательные, неосторожные, неумелые мудаки.

Когда за рулем был Торин, Бильбо хотелось выйти из машины и идти пешком, а лучше просто покончить с собой. Удивительным образом Торин сочетал в своей манере все, что могло раздражать, нервировать, злить. Он тащился и мчался, осторожничал и лихачил, не достигал скоростной нормы и перелетал за нее. И ни музыка, ни приятные разговоры с Балином, ни ярость на Гэндальфа за то, что он втянул его в это Приключение, ни симпатичные виды за окном - ничего не могло отвлечь от этого кошмара. Бильбо тошнило, подкидывало, смущало, злило - он с огромным удовольствием вернулся бы к братьям Ри в машину, где Нори умудрялся курить одну сигарету за другой, придерживать руль парой пальцев, активно жестикулировать второй рукой, ссориться с Дори, подшучивать над Ори и вести с Бильбо полноценную беседу - при этом, какой бы плохой ни была дорога, машина двигалась как по лучшему покрытию. Но нет, Торин решил, что Бильбо должен ехать с ними, чтобы обсуждать Важные Подробности Приключений, и Бильбо ехал с ними. Никаких подробностей они не обсуждали, и Бильбо так и не уяснил, каким образом путешествие на четырех машинах выгоднее перелета, но Гэндальф делал такое зверское лицо, когда он интересовался - это скорее всего значило, что он и сам не знает, но Бильбо перестал спрашивать.

*

Он хотел бы идти пешком. Ехать на велосипеде, да хотя бы верхом, потому что сегодня уже не было сил. Весь день, они ехали весь день, и теперь - мчались по темноте посреди очередного ничего, и за рулем был Торин, который увидел на картах отель и решил, что они остановятся там, и он не будет ни с кем меняться, осталось-то совсем чуть-чуть. За эти чуть-чуть Бильбо едва не поседел - Торин дважды едва не слетел с дороги, обогнал фуру перед мостом, подрезал каких-то байкеров, один вид которых нагнал на Бильбо ужас, а затем еще и злорадно посигналил им. Когда их остановили для стандартной проверки, он устроил скандал, довел патрульного до ярости, и Бильбо уже было решил, что все, придется ночевать в отделении ну или рядом, если повезет и арестуют только Торина и Гэндальфа. Он уже думал, что, может, выйдет осторожно отделиться от группы, купить билет на ближайший автобус и вернуться домой, если этих двоих - и Двалина, _конечно,_ он не мог не впрячься, - все-таки задержат. Дело шло к тому, но тут рядом с ними остановилась машина Бофура, и он ловко очаровал, рассмешил, похвалил патрульного, и их отпустили.

Из хорошего - Балин успел сесть за руль и отказался уступать его Торину.

*

В гостинице чудом было несколько свободных номеров, Бильбо настоял на том, что он займет одноместный - и будет там один. У любого терпения есть предел, он своего достиг еще несколько дней назад, и остальные, должно быть, почувствовали - никто не протестовал. В номере - продавленная кровать, текущий душ, окно, которое не закрывалось до конца - он уселся прямо на пол и принялся заново обдумывать решения, которые привели к - ну собственно всему этому. Можно ли называть глупости, которые он делал, решениями - это было не вполне ясно. Возвращаться домой или оставаться - это почему-то тоже. Бильбо подозревал, что это от отсутствия времени, чтобы сесть и подумать, собрался потратить часть ночи именно на это, но тут в дверь постучали - и в комнату, отодвинув его и каким-то образом уронив картину с дальней стены - ворвались Фили и Кили.

\- Бильбо!

\- Друг!

\- У нас проблемы!

Они бегали по комнате, драматично заламывали руки, и Бильбо мог бы начать представлять всякое, но он так устал, а Фили и Кили так часто уже демонстрировали, что нет границ тому, что они сейчас скажут, и он даже не пытался. Просто сидел на полу и ждал. Они перестали бегать, сели на кровать, переглянулись, вздохнули и выдали:

\- Эти!

\- Ночные грозы!

\- Которых дядя обогнал.

\- Ну то есть подрезал, ладно.

\- В общем они тут неподалеку остановились, и что сделали!

\- Нарисовали на двери машины член!

\- С яйцами!

\- Нарисовали, кстати, хорошо, особенно учитывая, что времени у них немного было.

\- Но ладно это, мы смоем.

\- Наверное. Если оно смывается.

\- Но главное…

\- Главное!

\- Они номера скрутили!

Бильбо хотел спросить, почему они пришли к нему. Еще он хотел похихикать, потому что байкеры были в целом правы - Торин был тот еще член с яйцами, и спасибо, что не нацарапали. Но больше все-таки хотелось спросить. Он хотел предложить позвать Двалина, тот как-то лучше подходил для разборок с байкерами, но потом представил, какой кошмар начнется, вдохнул-выдохнул и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Я схожу, попробую договориться.

Фили и Кили счастливо заулыбались и затараторили, что сейчас все покажут, и направят, и даже немножко проводят. Немножко - потому что машину надо отмывать, а не по другим причинам. Бильбо встал с пола и вдруг понял, что немножко надеется, что байкеры его убьют. Ну или хотя бы согласятся дать политическое убежище.


	9. филикили плохо шутят

Наступила очередь Бильбо готовить ужин. Не поймите неправильно, Бильбо любил готовить так же, как любой приличный хоббит, но делать это снаружи, в потемках, в этом недоразумении в роли посуды, на такую компанию!

Каждый - неудивительно, Бильбо быстро освоился с привычками гномов, - подошел и выдал список требований к трапезе. Бильбо слушал вполуха, потому что ну серьезно, где уважаемый Глоин представляет, он, Бильбо, раздобудет гуся и в чем запечет? Глоин явно не то чтобы представлял, просто сообщил и ушел, Бильбо немного рассердился, и решил, что гномы прекрасно обойдутся супом с овощами и солониной - готовится недолго, и вкусно, и сытно, и нечего здесь привередничать. Единственное, к чему прислушаться стоило, это к доброжелательным Фили и Кили, которые вовремя вспомнили и сказали, что дядя, то бишь мистер король, очень любит сельдерей.

Бильбо пытался - не особенно успешно - наладить отношения с королем, ну или хотя бы заставить того перестать смотреть так сурово и неодобрительно, поэтому сельдерея добавил от всего сердца: и в бульон, и в поджарку, и даже тоненько нарезал, чтобы украсить суп перед подачей. Получилось вкусно - хотя что там могло не получиться, суп и суп, но Бильбо гордился собой и радовался, что гномы довольны, и даже Торин вроде бы подобрел и признал, когда Фили и Кили спросили, что суп недурной, вкус у него оригинальный.

Слово _оригинальный_ должно было натолкнуть Бильбо на некоторые мысли, но натолкнуло только то, как Торин позеленел через несколько минут, зажал рот и совершенно не по-королевски рванул в кусты.

Стоит ли говорить, что после этого памятного вечера неодобрительные взгляды не только не исчезли, но и приумножились? Но готовить Бильбо больше не предлагали, что было неплохо, но было еще и несколько оскорбительно.


	10. внезапный кроссовер со стартреком

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> и не с обычным, а с вояжером!
> 
> в воображаемый момент, когда они сбегали от трандуила и нашли минутку стащить обратно свое оружие.

\- Приветствую, меллон, - сказал Тувок очень вежливо, когда открыл дверь. За дверью не оказалось эльфа-стражника, только гномы. Которые, судя по виноватому виду и скорому визуальному анализу, не только только пытались украсть кристаллы дилития, но и вообще грабили эльфов.

\- Сам ты меллон, - недовольно ответил один, в темно-зеленом капюшоне. - Иди отсюда, пока не получил.

\- Подожди-ка, Двалин. - Гном в небесно-голубом капюшоне величественно приподнял руку, задумчиво оглядел Тувока и усмехнулся. - Вы сюда зачем пожаловали?

Тувок быстро обдумал ситуацию и кивнул на кристаллы:

\- За ними.

Гном кивнул. Немного помолчал и предложил:

\- Мы согласны на обмен. Кристаллы, если вы поможете с верхних полок оружие достать.

Тувок предпочел бы не принимать решения, но Тувок и предпочел бы не высаживаться на планету - однако других подходящих вариантов не было. Большинство коллег пришло в неистовый восторг от места, в котором они оказались, и пришлось поставить, а потом и усилить охрану транспортеров. Даже капитан могла только восторженно выдыхать о том, что здесь - совсем как в книгах! Совсем, как она в детстве представляла! Это не особенно помогало.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, помог гномам, получил кристаллы и собрался скорее уходить.

На выходе из комнаты он испытал интереснейшее чувство - будто бы кто-то шепнул ему на ухо, давай, Тувок, только протяни руку - и ты получишь возможность оказаться дома. Как любопытно. Он сделал мысленную заметку, что можно будет рассказать это капитану - но когда они отлетят на безопасное расстояние, конечно.


	11. джен про цветочки

Бильбо нравились гномьи песни. Гномы пели хорошо, где нужно задорно, где нужно - печально, и все у них было о горах, металлах, камнях, прекрасных вещах, которые они умели делать. С первого вечера, когда они пели об Одинокой Горе у него в норе, Бильбо полюбились эти песни, что-то проснулось в нем, привлекло к предметам, которыми он никогда до того не интересовался.

Песни были замечательные, одно удовольствие их слушать, вот только со временем ушла и новизна, и очарования в них стало поменьше, и вот Бильбо уже чувствовал не восторг, а досаду, а потом и вовсе начал закатывать глаза, стоило только гномам раскрыть рот или взяться за инструменты. Путешествие пока совершенно не подходило к концу (а жаль!), и он решил, что нужно исправлять хотя бы вопрос с музыкой. И стал ненавязчиво, пока гномы не согласились, предлагать научить их какой-нибудь хоббитской песне.

Для начала он выбрал простую и одну из своих любимых, о том, как парнишка бегает по ночам к девушке и оставляет у нее на окне то цветок герани, то маргаритку, то гвоздику, а она на закате прибегает к его окну и все время оставляет там желтые розы, а он, бедняга, никак не может взять в толк, что это хороший знак, потому что учил язык цветов по другой книге.

Гномы попросили разъяснить, Бильбо с удовольствием это сделал, и их очень впечатлило, что у каждого цветка и растения есть свое значение, и они могут меняться в зависимости от того, какие другие цветы есть в букете или по каким правилам ты эти значения толкуешь. После популярным развлечением у гномов стало искать цветы, собирать их в букеты и бежать к мистеру Бэггинсу, чтобы тот объяснил, что у них получилось. Бильбо любил цветы и букеты толковал с наслаждением, тем более в этом он разбирался, в отличие от всяких взломщицких дел, для которых его и наняли.

А гномы, чем больше узнавали про цветы, с тем большим удовольствием учили и распевали хоббитские песни - чем очень позабавили эльфов Ривенделла, которые, хоть были мудры и всеведущи, совершенно не ожидали, что Торин Дубощит будет ходить и напевать под нос о том, как он любуется анютиными глазками и ждет, ждет любовь, раз уж цветы ее пообещали.


	12. дориджен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дори гибридный, и книжный, и фильмовый

С первой секунды в норе достопочтенного мистера Бэггинса Дори понял, что тот не только никакой не Взломщик, но наверняка никуда дальше соседней деревни в жизни не выбирался. Однако в норе обнаружился более чем приличный выбор напитков - и алкоголя, и чая, и было уютно, приятно пахло, да и сам растерянный мистер Бэггинс держался вполне неплохо - он понравился Дори. Если бы дело дошло до голосования, принимать хоббита в Компанию или нет, Дори проголосовал бы за - не потому что понравился так сильно или из-за большого доверия к словам Гэндальфа (тот, все знали, был тот еще мастер убеждения, когда это было нужно _ему_ ), нет, интерес Дори был в другом. Мистер Бэггинс выглядел так, что о нем хотелось заботиться, а Дори срочно нужен был кто-то, кому забота будет нужна, кто не будет ерепениться на каждый невинный вопрос.

Он сдерживался с Ори, по крайней мере старался, но получалось так себе, а Ори закипал с каждым разом все быстрее.

До голосования дело не дошло, мистер Бэггинс присоединился к Компании - на радость Дори и Гэндальфа и всех остальных. Дори предлагал помощь, хоббит с удовольствием ее принимал, и все у них складывалось наилучшим образом.

*

Жалеть было особенно не о чем, потому что Дори не решал этот вопрос, но он жалел, еще как! Сначала ему пришлось тащить хоббита на себе, когда они убегали от гоблинов, потом пытаться разыскать его в темноте, свалке, когда то Гэндальф, то Торин будто бы норовили отрубить ему если не голову, то хотя бы бороду, а потом он оказался виноват в том, что Бильбо пропал! Дори искал его, конечно, искал, но что ты можешь сделать в таких условиях? Хоббита было жаль, но как же страшно не хотелось возвращаться!

Дори был рад, что Бильбо нашелся, и живым, но мысленно наказал себе, что лучше будет относиться к хоббиту так же, как к остальным, никакой дополнительной помощи, тут самому бы выжить, и все-таки, когда они все взобрались на ветки, а хоббит, конечно же, не сумел, Дори рискнул своей жизнью, спустился и помог.

Бильбо отблагодарил его тем, что едва не оторвал ноги, когда их спасали орлы, но все-таки не оторвал, и Дори старался быть благодарен и за мелочи.

Получалось с трудом. Особенно, когда ноги гудели и ныли, а за спиной вместо капюшона болтались жалкие остатки - остальное оторвали варги.


	13. беорнобильбо джен

Гэндальф категорически запретил выходить из дома после наступления темноты, и по правде говоря Бильбо совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Но! Он заметил, что во дворе бродила не только огромная черная тень, но и один из пони, которые так ловко обслуживали их за ужином.

Сначала Бильбо постарался убедить себя, что так и надо, что пони можно шастать по двору, но сколько бы он ни был измученным и сонным, верилось в это с трудом - к тому же, где тогда были все остальные звери - во дворе, как ему казалось, не было никого. Он посоветовался бы с волшебником или гномами, но все крепко спали, и Бильбо не решился их будить. Тень бродила, пони нервно заржал, и Бильбо не выдержал, спрыгнул с платформы и побежал к двери. По дороге он несколько раз успел передумать и решиться снова, и даже выработать план.

Он взял яблоко, отрезал четверть, насадил ее на палочку и приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы конструкция туда пролезла. Если к двери метнется тень, то он успеет ее захлопнуть, и просто испугается, но не лишится ни пальцев, ни жизни. Он постоял так несколько минут, вздрагивал от всякого шороха и звука, но к счастью Беорн в облике медведя пока не принялся за пони. Однако и пони не торопился к яблоку. Бильбо уже надоело стоять, к тому же усталость и желание поспать никуда не делись. Он приблизил лицо к скважине и шепотом позвал пони. Дурное животное не отозвалось. Бильбо позвал погромче, помахал яблоком, услышал тихие шаги и облегченно выдохнул, ну наконец можно будет запустить пони и все-таки поспать. Пони откусил яблоко и принялся громко жевать, Бильбо взял следующую четвертинку, открыл дверь - и оцепенел, потому как у двери стоял вовсе не пони.

Огромный черный медведь - не такой и жуткий, как внезапно подумалось Бильбо, - смотрел не злобно, а скорее задумчиво. Он просунул морду внутрь, с огромной осторожностью (зубы у него были размером с кисть Бильбо!) взял из руки ошарашенного Бильбо яблоко, подмигнул и отошел на шаг. Сказал, хриплым, глубоким голосом:

\- Не беспокойся за пони, хоббит. Я своих не ем. Но наружу лучше не выходи, а то спутаю тебя с кроликом, и неладно выйдет.

Бильбо пискнул что-то и захлопнул дверь. Медведь издал звук, то ли хохотнул, то ли рыкнул, и Бильбо подскочил, да так неудачно, что стукнулся лбом о дверную ручку. Он охнул, выругался, подумал приложить ко лбу что-нибудь холодное, но махнул рукой и отправился спать.

Гномы решили, что синяк появился от того, что на Бильбо грохнулся Бофур, но Беорн, кажется, догадался и, когда он вернулся домой, чтобы рассказать о своих приключениях и о том, что он убедился правдивости их истории, он подшучивал над видом и страхами Бильбо - но не над синяком. Только подмигивал и угощал яблоками.

Бильбо ел их с удовольствием.


	14. о семейных ценностях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ок, я тут перечитываю хоббита (10 out of 10 would recommend!) , и мне подумалось, что хм, было бы логично, если бы бильбо вел какой-нибудь дневник, пока торчал с гномами у трандуила, чтобы совсем не сойти с ума.  
> а потом мне подумалось, что хм, а если какая-нибудь наследница сэма миллиард лет спустя вспомнит об этом дневнике и решит его раздобыть?  
> и вот это - оно
> 
> мэрисьюшная девушка марго, около трех тысяч лет пост история с кольцом, решает выяснить, насколько семейная легенда правдива и спрятаны ли за спец каменюкой в пещерах трандуила записки бильбо?

Мама всегда говорила, что виноваты были тяжелая беременность и роды, поэтому она взбрыкнула и, когда Марго родилась, заявила, что ребенка назовут цветочным именем только через ее труп, и бабушка, конечно, любила традиции, но не настолько, поэтому Марго стала необычной жемчужиной, а не какой-нибудь фиалкой или розой. Это ей нравилось.

Еще ей нравились густые кудри, и высокий рост — вообще по хоббитским меркам она выглядела так себе, зато по меркам всех остальных была экзотической красавицей, и это было приятно, как и то, что у нее не было отбоя от поклонниц и поклонников. Мама правда говорила, что Марго не умеет пользоваться внешностью, но Марго и не особенно хотела ей _пользоваться_.

Чего она хотела бы — так это побольше денег, чтобы не нужно было выбирать между новым айфоном и следующим семестром в университете. Ок, она не была идиоткой и естественно знала, что выберет университет, но телефон хотелось, и страшно, но никакие подработки не позволяли накопить на то и другое, и при этом иметь деньги на еду, одежду и счета. Ох уж эта семейная традиция самостоятельности! Марго завидовала однокурсникам, прочим ровесникам, вокруг которых бегали родители и родственники, при первой же проблеме готовые примчаться на помощь. Ее родители, конечно, тоже были готовы, если помощь не требовала финансовых вложений — тут у них все было очень строго, достигла совершеннолетия — вперед, во взрослую жизнь. Это, наверное, было справедливо, и в хорошие дни она наслаждалась тем, как все восхищаются ей — она сама распоряжалась своим временем, расходами, гардеробом, ни перед кем не отчитывалась — разве не славно? очень даже! — но в плохие дни, когда нужно было выбирать между билетом на автобус и завтраком, или походом в спортзал и подключенным интернетом дома — Марго выбирала автобус, потому что прогулка пешком вызвала бы еще больший аппетит, Марго выбирала спортзал, потому что любила спорт и жутко не хотела превращаться в пышечку (что было маловероятно, учитывая как нечасто она питалась нормальные восемь-девять раз в день) или в унылую бедную девушку, которая сидит дома и страдает (тоже маловероятно, Марго была хороша собой и обаятельна, у нее всегда был выбор приглашений и предложений — но плохие дни на то и были плохими, чтобы все виделось во мрачных тонах).

Раз в месяц-другой Марго навещала бабушку. Та жила в доме престарелых для бывших хиппи — он располагался в холме посреди бывшего поля для гольфа, и пару раз Марго совершала ошибку и приезжала в туфлях на каблуках, и едва не ломала ноги, когда каблуки проваливались в лунки. Но туфли для хоббитянки вообще были сомнительным удовольствием и слишком уж большим расходом, поэтому Марго решила от них отказаться, ходить босиком — и ни разу не пожалела. Место было очень шикарное, настоящая нора, все как в старые дни — только с удобствами, электричеством и прочим нужным. Цены там были запредельные, и бабушка, конечно, не могла бы себе позволить там жить, еще в и комнатах с окнами, еще и с видом не на озеро, а на сад — если бы не семейная реликвия.

Эта история, которую Марго слышала с детства столько раз, что уже успела пережить период сильнейшей ненависти при одном упоминании Бэггинсов, или Гэмджи, или самой Алой книги. Но да, да, они были потомками, и права на книгу принадлежали им. Некоторые думали, что это предполагает доходы, и дома, и умопомрачительные драгоценности, и роскошные машины — но ничего этого в их семье не было, потому что никому не было дела ни до Алой книги, ни до истории Кольца. Неудивительно, считала Марго, потому что прошло уже почти три тысячи лет, удивительно зато другое — что бабушка где-то разыскала больших поклонников и истории, и книги, и того, что периодически бабушка жестом фокусника доставала откуда-то страницы-черновики и продавала их коллекционерам на аукционах, иногда реальных, иногда — онлайн. Марго серьезно подозревала, что бабушка сама и пишет эти черновики, и догадывалась, что бабушка намекала, что и Марго может заниматься тем же, поэтому заставила маму отдать Марго на курсы древнего языка, и проверяла ее почерк, и ругала за ошибки. Язык Марго выучила, но на этом пока все и закончилось. Возможно, когда бабушка захочет передать права на книгу, тогда и расскажет, что там с этими черновиками, но пока разговор об этом не заходил.

Зато, конечно, каждый раз, заходил о Кольце, и всяких Приключениях, и в этот раз бабушка отчего-то вспомнила Тайный Дневник Старшего Бэггинса. Эта легенда почему-то забавляла Марго в детстве, и сейчас она послушала ее заново с удовольствием — заключалась она в том, что Бильбо Бэггинс, когда четыре с небольшим недели таился в пещерах эльфийского короля Трандуила, вел записки, которые прятал за особенным камнем в стене и не успел забрать, когда они сбегали. Письменных упоминаний записок не было, он просто рассказывал о них Фродо, а тот Сэму, а тот Эланор, а та — своим детям, и так оно дошло до наших дней. Если встать спиной к волшебным дверям, пройти три коридора налево, один направо, подняться по лестнице на два пролета, миновать балкон справа, то слева, третий камень снизу, его нужно правильно подцепить, и там они и будут — заметки несчастного хоббита.

— Вот если бы у нас были они, — сказала бабушка в конце, — то я бы, милая моя, не просто жила в этом прелестном месте, оно бы нам принадлежало.

Марго сомневалась, но не спорила, была слишком занята тем, что ела кексы, корзинку которых они прихватили перед прогулкой. Кексы тут были умопомрачительные, и бабушка передумала рассуждать о дневниках и тайниках, присоединилась к перекусу.

***

У нее не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать отношениями, Марго просто любила ходить на свидания, и такие, где они в основном ели, и где можно было посмотреть искусство, и где давали кино, и где можно было погулять. Среди всех ее увлечений особенно выделялся один — Джек, из университета, он изучал молекулярную биологию или что-то в этом духе, Марго не вникала. Джек выделялся не тем, что нравился ей больше прочих, это она ему очень нравилась, и он постоянно звал, предлагал, приглашал, даже начал ходить с ней в один зал — иногда Марго сердила такая настойчивость, но сейчас это было скорее приятно. Они бежали на соседних дорожках, она рассказывала про бабушку, осторожно обходила любые упоминания Алой книги и своего происхождения — она всегда так делала, когда получалось, чтобы избежать расспросов про несметные богатства. Просто рассказывала про бабушку, которая увлекается Приключением и много про него говорит, и Джек поддакивал в нужных местах, и задавал уместные вопросы, и вообще был молодец.

Вечером он прислал ей сообщение, сначала спросил, верит ли она в совпадения свыше? А потом рассказал, что его какой-то дядя — гид, и сейчас у него была группа в Дэйл с экскурсией в Зеленолесье и в королевские пещеры. И вот одна пара, которая уже целиком оплатила тур, внезапно передумала, денег обратно не хочет, и дядя предложил ему с кем-нибудь занять эти места.

Марго согласилась — она никогда не была ни в Дэйле, ни в эльфийском лесу, будет здорово там побывать, а потом вдруг подумала, хм, ХМ! — а вдруг легенда и правда — правда? Поэтому она позвонила бабушке, записала инструкции, которые и так помнила наизусть, погуглила, что с собой ничего нельзя, чем можно поддеть камень, кроме маленького карманного ножика, заказала такой и принялась ждать поездки. Она не могла бы ответить и себе, верила или нет, и даже, если записки найдутся — будет ли от них какой-то прок, но съездить и посмотреть места былой славы семьи — Бэггинсы, ясное дело, считались семьей — было бы интересно.

***

Дэйл был обалденный! В каждом квартале больше небоскребов, чем во всем городе Марго, и все такое яркое, хромированное, красивое! И столько разных рас! Здесь были и эльфы, и гномы, и орки, и гоблины, и однажды она видела из окна автобуса троля!, и все были ок друг с другом, и единственное, о чем Марго немного жалела — что была не одна, и не могла в свое удовольствие бродить куда хотелось, и заходить во все симпатичные бары, и изучать местные ночные клубы. Но у нее появилась цель, определенно, — накопить денег и вернуться сюда, возможно, даже переехать, в таком большом городе наверняка найдется работа.

Они не смогли посетить Гору, там происходило какое-то политическое мероприятие, и она неожиданно закрылась для туристов. Марго думала, а если она обратится, будут ли условия другими — в конце концов она же наследница (пусть и не по крови) Того Самого Взломщика. Впрочем, Короля под Горой революция утилизировала несколько сотен лет назад, так что не факт, что ей были бы там рады. Но еще раз впрочем — гномы, которых она встречала на улицах, в музеях, куда их водил дядя Джека, замечали ее, подходили сказать комплимент или что-нибудь в духе, ух, как давно мы не видели в этих краях хоббитов, сделаем сэлфи? Марго соглашалась, они все отмечали друг друга, подписывались и расходились. Джек не ревновал, но Марго все равно не думала, что будет нормально, если она согласится на встречу потом — и без него. Ну, все больше поводов вернуться.

В день Х она прихватила с собой ножик, воду, перчатки и несколько пакетов, которые можно загерметизировать, чтобы не разрушить документы. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и ей все чаще казалось, что она струсит, не решится, так и не попробует — и разве она не собирается вернуться, всегда можно будет попытаться в какой-нибудь другой раз. Вот только она сильно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь еще сумеет попасть в эльфийские пещеры, да еще и с группой, от которой можно попытаться незаметно отделиться. На сейчас Марго решила не париться, а наслаждаться полетом, поездкой и прогулкой.

Лес был удивительный. Марго видела древние леса, ладно, Марго видела древний _лес,_ каждый год они ездили со школьной экскурсией в Старый лес, где всегда надеялись встретить Золотинку или Тома, но те никогда не появлялись. Однажды Марго задумалась и очнулась, когда услышала веселый смех, увидела желтый всполох за деревьями, синее перо, почувствовала нечто прекрасное и пугающее — но даже тогда она не была уверена, что ей не показалось.

Этот лес был необъяснимо другой. Он был живой, но _иначе_ , древний, но _иначе_ , не страшный, но все-таки немного жуткий. Вдалеке пели и хохотали эльфы — они нравились Марго, но не так, как другие, скорее как красивые картины в музеях, или статуи. Марго не представляла, о чем можно говорить с эльфами — они жили так давно, что наверняка уже обо всем поговорили сотни, тысячи раз. Эльфы были жутковатыми, вот. Но все равно, конечно, классными. И лес у них был такой же.

Они шли, и гиду даже не нужно было повторять, чтобы они держались вместе — никому не хотелось отходить от группы и уж точно не хотелось сходить с тропы. Марго держалась за руку Джека и представляла Бильбо, как он был здесь — в темноте, в одиночестве, голодный и потерянный. Кольцо Кольцом, Жало Жалом, Марго отказалась бы провести здесь ночь даже сейчас, когда лес был здоров, а тогда, когда здесь сновали огромные пауки и что только не сновало — ух, бедный Бильбо. Но еще — какой героический Бильбо! Где-то в этот момент она решилась. Нужно, просто необходимо было попытаться найти записки. Не ради денег или нового телефона, а ради самого Бильбо и потому что это ведь _их_ история, и она хочет ее знать.

***

Отделиться от группы оказалось неожиданно просто, все ходили и вертели головами, даже гид, и Марго приостановилась в одном месте, чтобы завязать шнурок, а потом быстро вернулась к дверям. Еще удача — она была в сером, большинство эльфов здесь — тоже. Она завязала волосы в хвост, попыталась их пригладить, ее уши были не настолько острыми, а волосы, конечно, пушились, но она надеялась, что никто не обратит внимание, подумаешь сидит кто-то, ковыряет стены, наверное, так и нужно.

У дверей она глубоко вздохнула. Хотелось постоять, но нужно было торопиться. Ок. Не бояться. Идти с деловым видом. Быть уверенной в себе. Верить в семейную удачу.

Три коридора налево. Она почему-то ожидала, что пещеры будут полупустыми, но здесь было полно эльфов. Никто не смотрел на нее, это было хорошо, но она все больше беспокоилась, достанет ли ей храбрости на самом деле попытаться сделать что-то. Один коридор направо, где же лестница? Вот она. Рядом с ней стояла табличка, не входить, Марго снова набрала воздуха, огляделась, перешагнула веревку и начала подниматься. После первого пролета пришлось устроить привал, чтобы отдышаться и попить, эльфы не стеснялись в высоте ступенек, Марго совсем выдохлась, когда поднималась. Но долго отдыхать было нельзя, и она преодолела второй пролет. В этом коридоре никого не было, Марго поблагодарила великое семейное везение, прошла мимо балкона справа, повернулась налево, плюхнулась на пол и нашла нужный камень. По крайней мере он казался нужным — немного отличался по цвету от других. Это было хорошо. Плохо было то, что камень нельзя было поддеть и отодвинуть, он крепился к соседним. Интересно, подумала Марго, эльфы используют банальный цемент или что-то другое? Думать о том, что раз камень укреплен, значит, под ним ничего нет, — не хотелось. Возможно, его просто замазали, не вытаскивали.

Попытаться или нет?

Она вскочила, побегала по коридору — обе идеи казались равномерно плохими и хорошими. Время шло, нужно было решаться — и она решилась! Достала ножик, заготовила перчатки и принялась ковырять цемент или что там было, чтобы расшатать камень.

***

Дело шло не слишком весело. Марго постоянно казалось, что вот-вот выйдет вытащить дурацкий камень, но он только шатался, но вылезать не желал. Щели, которые появились были недостаточно широкими, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. Марго пробовала светить телефоном, но ничего не получалось — в один раз ей казалось, она что-то видит, в другой — нет. Она ковыряла дальше. И вот удача, кажется, ее оставила — вдалеке раздались шаги. Марго нужно было хватать вещи и бежать, но природное упрямство взяло свое, и она отказалась сдаваться сейчас, в конце концов, дурной камень должен был вывалиться, ей нужно было всего пару минут. Эльф, это явно был эльф, но Марго даже не посмотрела, продолжила молча заниматься своим делом, подошел к ней, молча постоял у нее за спиной, пошел было дальше, но через несколько несколько шагов развернулся и вернулся. Присел рядом с ней и любезно поинтересовался:

— Помощь не нужна?

— Нет, — вежливо ответила Марго, — я уже заканчиваю.

Эльф хмыкнул. Спросил, что именно она _уже заканчивает._ Передразнивал этот эльф смешно, Марго хихикнула, а потом взяла и рассказала — и про Алую книгу, и Бэггинсов, и Легенду о Спрятанных Записях.

— Ну то есть я в них никогда особенно не верила, но сегодня подумала, что не может же быть, чтобы он не записывал что-то, пока был здесь. — Она чихнула от пыли и наконец повернулась к эльфу. И вслух ойкнула.

Это был не просто эльф. Она улыбнулась и вежливо поклонилась.

Не-просто-эльф, чье лицо было в учебниках и на деньгах в Дэйле, кивнул в ответ, чтобы она продолжала. Она рассказала про Джека и поездку, и что никак не могла решиться, но вот все-таки решилась. Лицо у короля было совершенно непонятное, но Марго решила, что это, наверное, значит, что можно продолжать ковырять камень, и вернулась к своему занятию. Чтобы не сидеть в тишине, рассказала про маму, и про бабушку, и про поездки в Старый лес в детстве, и как ей не нравится выбирать между новым айфоном и семестром в университете. Понятно, _понятно_ , что она выберет университет, но ей ужасно хотелось новый айфон. Камень отказывался выниматься, и Марго начала подозревать, что дело здесь в какой-то дурацкой эльфийской магии.

Телефон пискнул — Джек, спрашивал где она. Уже третий раз. Ух, нехорошо.

Марго вздохнула. Вслух подумала, что нужно, наверное, прекращать.

И тут король вдруг улыбнулся ей и сказал:

— Наверное, нужно. Но почему, позвольте поинтересоваться, вам в голову не пришло, что записи, если они и были, давно уже нашли и берегут для наследников, если те только проявят интерес, а не попытаются их украсть. Впрочем, о чем я, это, должно быть, _семейное._

Марго знала, что это глупо и драматично, но она горестно застонала и бухнула кулаком по камню. Стена затрещала и задрожала. Звук был скверный.

***

Скандал из-за того, что она обрушила стену, был сравнительно небольшим. Ну то есть — дядя Джека был в ярости, и Джек никак не мог отстать, все пытался выяснить, что она там вообще делала, но Марго отказывалась объяснять. Главное — что у эльфов не было претензий. Ладно, насчет этого было сложно сказать, их выставили из пещеры, до, но не из леса — а это наверняка был хороший знак! И никто не подал ни на нее, ни на дядю Джека в суд — так что наверное, все было в порядке.

Или даже лучше — потому что, когда она вернулась домой (Джек был решительно невыносим, когда он понял, что она не расскажет, он перестал с ней разговаривать и супился всю дорогу), ее ждала посылка. Там была записка — Марго потребовалось время, чтобы перевести, но она справилась.

_Ваш предок однажды вручил мне это ожерелье как подарок, и теперь я с удовольствием возвращаю его вам. Его цена должна покрыть расходы и на университет, и на телефон, и любые прочие._

Марго залезла в коробочку и ахнула — там лежало прекрасное ожерелье из белого металла с огромными жемчужинами. То самое, которое Даин подарил Бильбо! Но еще лучше: там же лежали фотокопии. На них были мятые листы, около двух десятков записей, знакомый с детства почерк:

_Я будто бы вор, который никак не может сбежать, и вынужден каждый день грабить один и тот же дом. Будь прокляты эти дурацкие гномы, Гэндальф и все это Ужасное Приключение! Удалось стащить немного сыра и гроздь винограда._

Марго примерила ожерелье — выглядело круто, даже с домашними майкой и шортами, поэтому она не стала снимать, прихватила с кухни пару кексов и несколько яблок и начала читать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это последний текст, ура!  
> и я отдельно довольна, что он такой длинный и полноценный, а не зарисовки, как большинство остальных. и мне он оч нравится!  
> на этом фандомное веселье заканчивается, но продолжается вообще - вот [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709848/chapters/54274249) с воскресенья я начну фортнайт оригинальных текстов, где все так же, но не фанфики. там можно оставлять заявки, если есть желание.  
> всем сердец! ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
